


The Boy Emperor

by Artistvsworld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Rome, Boy emperor, Controlling Family, Erotic, Government Conspiracy, History, Lots of Sex, M/M, Roman Emperor, Shit Gets Dark, Slaves, corrupt givernment, historical fiction - Freeform, hope its a standalone, jealous ex boyfriend(ish man), prob gonna be SUPER LONG, prob gonna be a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistvsworld/pseuds/Artistvsworld
Summary: The Emperors of Rome have fascinated many. One particular Emperor took the Empire at 14 and contributed to history, becoming one of the most hated rulers in the history of Ancient Rome. Emperor Elagabalu, as he is known, was one of the most depraved and sexually deviant rulers to walk the face of the earth. Or was he?





	The Boy Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome readers! Now, this isn't the most original concept, I guess, but i just HAD to write about this sassy boy and his life as an Emperor of Rome. I couldn't get his story out of my head, and I kept thinking about what his relationships must have been like. What he enjoyed, why he'd be so okay with prostitutes and their lifestyle, why he was so obsessed with emulating a female in everything from sex to fashion. And this is the story that exsists as a result. This isn't read by betas, so I would highly appreciate any commentary/CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Enjoy!

Varius gazes out at Antioch, regarding the fire and crumbled villages on the horizon. He can inhale the ash, the smoke, the burning fields in the far lands beyond his capital of affairs. Beyond his world. A woman with faint hints of graying age in her dark, youthful locks stands beside the young man with his matching black, deceitfully obtained, short cropped mane of hair. His roots expose the truth - a bright and dirty shade of gold hair prized by only the most seasoned of whores.

“All you see, Varius, is yours. This is the empire of your forefathers.” She glances at Varius, a look of prideful satisfaction written on her aged face. _I don't wish for thi_ s.

“Brace yourself for the opposition, my grandson. Plenty of nobles and commoners alike will hope to smear your lineage and your capacity to rule. Establish your complete authority.” she says, turning to make her way into a great structure of stone and marble. 

_Screw lineage. I don't want this responsibility. If you're so concerned about my alleged “inadequacy” why not hand over the position to someone else?_

Even with his thoughts threatening to be brought out by his lips, he didn't dare voice his thoughts; Varius may be a boy, but he recognizes what should not be said to Maesa.

The boy peers out, instinctively grasping his bulla, rubbing the trinket between his fingers. He made it. He has achieved something only few could dream of attaining. Moments later, a large, dark haired man ascends to the top of the steps, dwarfing his young ruler with the sheer size of his build. This wasn't hard to achieve. The man kneels - hardly a minor relief to the 14-year-old.

“It is yours. Welcome to the city of Antioch, Caesar.”


End file.
